


A Summer Promise

by needles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ereriweek day seven soulmates prompt</p>
<p>Eren Yeager is unimpressed by his sister's choice of reading matter, it's all too pink.</p>
<p>Tiny little fluffy drabble for the last prompt this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Promise

 

Eight year old Eren Jaeger examined his prized find.

Everything was pink, he thought, much, much too pink. Like an explosion of cherry blossom and strawberries in a candyfloss factory. The stories were rubbish too; no swords, no wizards and not one single dragon. Magazines for teenage girls were boring.

"Now what are you reading?" The taller boy sounded amused as he dropped onto the porch steps beside him.

Eren liked Levi, he was Mikasa's cousin or something but she didn't bother with him much because he was 'too boring' and 'too old'. Eren didn't care about Levi being eighteen because Levi was cool. Cool enough to play computer games with him, and just hang out on sultry summer days doing nothing. And Levi never treated him as if he were a stupid little kid, unlike Mikasa, even though she and Eren were the same age.

He gave Levi a conspiratorial smirk, "It's Mikasa's. I found it hidden under a couch cushion."

"Any good?"

"It's yuk, all flowery and pink with silly stuff on clothes, and pop stars wearing make-up, but they're guys."

Levi glanced at the pages, Eren was right. It was also aimed at much older girls, no wonder Mikasa had hidden it.

"The stories suck too, no blood, nobody gets killed, all they do at the end is kissy-kissy stuff."

Levi chuckled, "You're still reading it though."

Eren shrugged, "Got nothing else to read, I read all my own books already."

Levi leaned back, hands pillowing his head, closed his eyes and basked in the warm sunshine.

Eren flipped another page.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a 'soul-mate'?"

"A person you love that is so perfect for you that you want to spend your whole life with them, kinda like you were made just for each other." Levi answered, without looking up.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"This page is about 'How to find your soul-mate'."

"Ah."

"It's rubbish, but I don't need to know anyway."

"You don't?"

"Nah, 'coz I already found mine."

"Who would that be, a girl in your class?" Levi asked with a knowing smile on his lips.

"Stupid Levi! It's you of course."

Dark grey eyes sprang open and looked at Eren, "Me?"

Eren smiled, "Yep, 'coz I love you and I want to be with you all the time, even when we get as old as thirty."

"That old eh?" Levi grinned.

"Can't I?" Eren pouted.

Levi ruffled the soft brown hair, warm from the sun, "Sure you can, I love you too kid."

 

.............

 

Eren opened his eyes. Shafts of morning sun filtered through the blinds and dust motes twinkled as they danced slowly through them.  He watched them serenely, the memory of the previous day bringing a smile.

Slowly he pushed himself up onto one elbow and rolled over to look at the sleeping figure beside him. He pinched the slender nose below him.

"Wake up sleepyhead, your new husband wants a morning kiss."

A pair of drowsy grey eyes opened.

"Brat! I'm still tired." He stretched, and yawned. "What happened to that cute kid I used to know?"

Eren planted a kiss on his forehead, "You married him."


End file.
